


The Lingchi of a Selfish Geisha

by Barrel2s1cool



Category: Japanese Mythology
Genre: Alternate Universe - Geisha, Decapitation, Family Loss, Guro, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Loss of Limbs, Mutilation, Poetry, Snuff, Torture, Widowed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 14:16:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18122051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrel2s1cool/pseuds/Barrel2s1cool





	The Lingchi of a Selfish Geisha

_In the time of poverty, there lived a geisha, selfish since the age of 14._

 

_Spoiled by the riches by her family and her husband until his passing by age._

 

_She never care about his own kid, but their own._

 

_The step-child now had enough, going to Mount Hiba in Shimane to see Izanami._

 

_Unaware of the Geisha, she was sent to Yomi._

 

_Where her limbs are pulled one by one until they pop off._

 

_Cuts appeared on her body until her entire body was too ugly by the scars._

 

_Her beauty was gone._

 

_Finally, her black heart was pulled out of her chest as the Lady of Death served the Geisha's head._

 

_Her Body was found the next morning, mutilated and decapitated._

 


End file.
